The instant application relates to a bearing arrangement for an open-end spinning rotor.
To equip the individual sections of the rotor spinning machine with a U-shaped support on the inside of which the bearing arrangement by means of supporting disks is installed is known from the rotor spinning machine RU14 of the firm Schubert & Salzer, now Rieter Ingolstadt, D-85046 Ingolstadt. The bearing block, which holds the supporting ring bearings and the axial bearing for the spinning rotor, is mounted on a supporting plate which in turn is screwed on the horizontal leg of the U-shaped support. For maintenance of the bearing, in particular for the replacement of the supporting rings, it is necessary to detach the bearing block from the supporting plate or the latter from the U-shaped support and to pull it out of the spinning machine under the tangential belt which drives the rotor. For this it is necessary to stop the tangential belt of the drive of the spinning rotor. The attachment of the supporting ring bearings on the bearing block is effected by means of a clamping device which reaches over the two supporting ring bearings and pushes them into the seat on the bearing block.
The disadvantage of such a bearing arrangement is that the maintenance and disassembly of the bearing arrangement, in particular the replacement of the supporting rings, is very expensive. After detaching the attachments of the supporting plate or those of the bearing block, the bearing must be lifted out of the U-shaped support past the tangential belt, together with the supporting rings and the axial bearing on the bearing block.
In order to replace the supporting rings however, not only the entire bearing block must be taken out of the spinning machine and replaced, but the type of attachment of the bearing block and of the supporting plate on the U-shaped support make it furthermore impossible to move the bearing block downwards, so that it cannot be guided out below the tangential belt. Due to the fact that contact with the tangential belt is unavoidable when taking out the bearing, it is indispensable to stop at least one half of the spinning machine so that the drive belt can be pushed aside. Due to the stoppage of the machine, a great production loss is incurred.
DE-A 43 25 304 discloses a bearing arrangement for an open-end spinning rotor in which the supporting ring bearings have special attachments by which they are attached to the seats on the bearing block. To replace the supporting rings, these attachments can be removed from the bearing block. In another embodiment, the bearing block supports only the supporting rings, while the axial bearing is mounted on an extra bearing support, independently of the bearing block. In the first instance the disadvantage exists that removal of the supporting rings is possible only from below the bearing arrangement. In the other case, the alignment of the axial bearing with the supporting rings requires great manufacturing precision as well as very careful assembly. Regular inspection of the alignment of the axial bearing with the supporting rings seems to be unavoidable.